A small bundle of joy
by myrtlethemurder101
Summary: Kara and Mon-El haven't been getting along lately so they decide to take a break. But what happens when one day, a small child is waiting for Kara in her living room after she gets off of work? Read to find out. I'm shipping Kara and Mon El. Screw James hahaha.
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST TV FAN FICTION OMG *Passes out* eeekkkk yay

Take a wild guess...Its Supergirl aka Kara Zor-El eek omg I cant believe it. Their will be a chapter where they cross over into the flash's world and I'm supa excited for that one

in this story, Kara and Mon-El are together, but their bickering is causing space between them. Also this is after Kara finds out Mon is the missing prince of I haven't watched supergirl in a while so this is tv and my own stuff

I hpe yall enjoy this.

Chapter 1: A new little life

Kara had never been more angry at her boyfriend...or anybody else for that matter.

Mon-El was insisting that she and Alex hang out because they hadn't spent much time talking. Just glaring at each other. Why? Lena Luthor. Kara believed that she was good, while Alex still didn't trust her. _'Because she's a Luthor._ ' she would say.

Hank even had to take a try at trying to get them to talk again. James, Winn, but they just didn't want to. It seemed not even the man of steel could push the together. ***A/N haha... pun intended lol my troll face while writing that haha***

So Mon-El and Kara were having some time apart...Again.

That is, until a little girl named Chloe was in her apartment one day after work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chappie 2 yayayaya**

 **Now... BACK TO THE STORY mwahahahah**

 **Chapter 2: Who are you**

Kara sighed as she walked up the stairs with three pizza boxes in one hand, while she fiddled for her keys in another hand. When she opened the door. she set the pizza boxes down in the island in her kitchen and super-speed toward her bed room and changed into a light t shirt and sweat pants. Grabbing a slice of the pizza, she plopped it on a plate and walked into the living room.

Kara was munching happily on the pizza when all of a sudden, her super hearing picked up a sound. barley audible, but she heard it.

And it was coming from the couch.

Slowly, Kara crept to couch and nearly dropped her pizza.

There,on the couch was a little girl fast asleep. her black boots neatly at the edge on the floor. her almost white hair was tied into a pony tail. She looked to be about eight or seven. She wore a black leather biker jacket with black leather pants that were tight, but not to tight. She was snoring peacefully, curled into a ball.

kara rubbed her eyes and opened enough, the child was still there, but now. there was a note on her coffee table. careful not to wake the sleeping child she opened the note.

 _Kryptonian,_

 _take care of the child, she is just like you,a kryptonian._

 _the universe_

 _'The universe?!'_ Kara thought, looking at the girl. She looked familiar, but Kara couldn't place a finger on it. Shrugging she walked into her room to grabbed a blanket. When she walked back in, the litle girl was starting to wake up.

Kara tensed. She had no idea what the child could do. Carefully walking into the living room, she knocked on the doorway, making the small child jump and turn towards the source of the voice.

"Hi." she said. The child blinked, kara could clearly see the fear in her bright blue orbs. "Oh,um, sorry if I'm scaring you. But you just kinda showed up here. whats your name?" she asked iching a tad bit closer.

The child's wide eyes blinked and she fiddled with her hands."My name is Chloe." She said quietly, Kara with intrest.

Kara nodded and smiled."That's a very pretty name Chloe, but now we have to get you back to your mommy and daddy. Their probably warrior sick about you. She said, putting the pizza slice on the coffee table.

"I am with my mommy and daddy..well my mommy."Chloe said, looking at the pizza slice.

Kara's brows furrowed."Hang on, what do you mean, your with your mommy?"

Cloe looked at her luke she should know the answer.

"Your my mommy. My name is Chloe Zor El, daughter of Kara Zor El and Mon El."

 **I just love cliffhangers lol. Make sure to read my stories, the cold that keeps me warm at night, and the frost giant and the Phoenix thanks**

 **I was on vacation so that's why I wasn't able to post. But I'm back (throws blue red and yellow confetti in honor of supergirl) yaaay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples this is my most popular story yet, so I wanna let u guys know some thing thanks, enjoy the chappie. You'll love this one**

 **Chapter III**

Kara and Chloe stared at each other for the longest time...like...ever. Kara swallowed and knelt down to Chloe. The child was telling the truth because she looked half like her and half like Mon-El.

"C-C-Chloe," she began. Chloe continued to stare at Kara with her blue eyes.

That looked exactly like Kara's.

She sighed and picked Chloe up, who wrapped her arms around her neck as they waled into the kitchen. She sat Chloe on the counter top and her brows furrowed. Chloe tried to furrow her brows, but it resulted in both eyebrows being raised at different times, so she decided to cross her arms instead. Kara smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked, as she grabbed a slice of pizza. And placed it on a plate. Chloe nodded as she hopped down off the confer and flew to the chair. Kara blinked as she watched her fly.

"You have powers?!" She shrieked, nearly dropping the pizza slice. ***A\N: I am making all my characters drop pizza cause I dropped my good dominos box thanks to the garbage bag that decided to lay on the stairs while I was coming up. I did not see it at all. So I will make them drop all the pizza in this haha.*** Chloe nodded and crossed her legs on the chair, the pizza be coming very interesting now. 😁 Kara sighed as she handed Chloe the pizza slice and went to grab hers off the coffee table. When she returned into the kitchen, Chloe was staring at the pizza and poking at it with her finger. Kara chuckled.

"It's not gonna eat you Chloe, you eat it." Kara said as she say down next to her.

"But mommy, its very greasy." Chloe whined as she grabbed a napkin and whipped her hand.

Kara's stomach churned as Chloe said mommy. She still couldn't believe Chloe, but then she cold because she looked like her more than she looked like Mon-El.

"Here," Kara said as she grabbed a napkin and whipped the grease off of the pizza. Chloe smiled.

"Thank you mommy." She said, taking a bite of the pizza. "Mm thith ith gooth." She said through a mouthful of pizza. Kara smiled and took a bite.

"Can I have more?" Chloe said as she licked her fingers with pizza sauce and looked at Kara. She nodded as she grabbed the pizza slice and wiped the grease off before handing it to Chloe, who smiled and took a large bite.

 **random person shouting line break hahaha**

Kara sighed as she wrapped a blanket around Chloe's small form. Standing up and stretching, she made her way into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed, rolling under the covers. She had fallen asleep, but was woken up by Chloe, who stumbled into the room with a face full of tears.

"Mommy." She whispered."I-I-I have a nightmare." She said wiping her eyes as more tears rolled down her chubby cheeks.

"Aw. I'm sorry Chloe. Here." She said as she scooted over and patted the side of the bed. Chloe sniffed and climbed in, her long t shirt that Kara had given her almost made her fall but Kara caught her. She wrapped an arm around Chloe as she drifted off to sleep again, her back pressed to Kara's.

 **Awww😝this was so cute to write. Review, review my precious. Ahahahaha love u guys. Let's get this story going peeps. I review equals cyber cookies🍪🍪**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys i wanna give a shout out to emilaysjones (yes, teir will be more cute scenes betewwn everyone and Chloe. She is so ca-yute.) and to all my followers who have made this my most popular story. Now, somebody will be introduced in either this chapter, or the next? who will it be. Also, I am writing this on my tablet, so please excuse mistakes. Thanks. Also, I forgot, Chloe has dirty blonde hair, not white.**

 **Chapter IV**

Kara sighed as she held up a blue dress and a striped one. She couldn't decided so she quickly ***A\N:haha my pun was intended*** changed into one. She settled in the blue dress and her ankle boots as she pulled her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail.

She walked back into her room and grabbed her purse. Then her covers moved and out popped Chloe. Kara groaned in frustration.

Chloe.

Who was supposed to watch her? Definitely not the DEO. They would probably question her to death, especially Alex. She would want to know everything, where she came from, what year was she born in. Eliza? Kara didn't know how she would take that. Her popping up with a six year old child? She might have a heart attack.

She turned to Chloe, who wasn't I'm the bed, but brushing her hair and pulled it into two pigtails on each side of her head. Kara smiled and sighed.

"Well Chloe," she said."How would you like to come to work with me?" She asked, grabbing her phone and looking for something that Chloe could wear. Chloe smiled and hugged Kara's left leg.

"Is it take you kid to work day mommy?! Cause I love that day." She shouted as she jumped up and down, tugging Kara hand gently, her dirty blonde pigtails bouncing around her head. Kara laughed and picked her up. Chloe was pretty small for her age, so she was easy to pick up.

"No its not. I don't have a babysitter for you, so you have to come with me. But I have to pick you up some clothes first okay? Can you wait here?" She asked as she put her down. Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Good." She said as she speed to the door and to the door. When she for back, Chloe was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kara. She smiled and handed Chloe the bag. Chloe smiled and speed into the bathroom. Kara sighed.

When Chloe came out, she was wearing a white short sleeved t shirt with black jeans and pink high top converses. She grabbed her black leather jacket and tied her shoes as kara walled over.

"Okay Chloe, third re some things that you can absolutely not do at my job." She said as Chloe stood up.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because people don't know I'm a kryptonian." She said

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because I have to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Because it could put the people I care about in danger."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Supergirl, and Supergirl has enemies that would love to blackmail her into doing things." Kara said tiredly

Chloe smiled mischievous and asked again,"Why?"

Kara smiled and rolled her eyes at Chloe. She sounded just like Mon-El when he first came to earth.

"Okay rule number one, no powers unless I say so."

Chloe looked like she wanted to cry."But moooommmmmmyyyy!" She wined, tugging at Kara's dress." You said we use our powers to help people and we can use them in public, and I like using my powers!"

Kara furrowed her brows and tilted her head. She figured tings were different on the future since Chloe came from the future. Aliens must be able to use their powers on the future or something.

"Chloe, now in this time, aliens rent allowed to use our powers because people will think we are trying to hurt them. Some of them are and some of us, like me and my cousin Kal-El are tr-"

She was interrupted by Chloe running to the balcony door and looking out of it.

"WHERE'S KAL-EL, WHERE IS HE, HE'S ALIVE?!" She yelled looking out the window and back to Kara. She her brows furrowed even more.

"What, what do you mean... _he's alive?!_ " She asked picking Chloe up. Chloe frowned.

"When I was being borned, Mr. Luthor had created a creature called dooms day. It was sent to kill Kal, but he had to allies with him. One of them was a woman, the other a man. Kal fought dooms day, but Mr. Luthor had created something else. A kryptonian spear. The man who was Kal's ally stole it because he thought Kal was trouble. They had a battle, but but when dooms day attacked, they sided. Kal used the sped to kill doomsday, who was made from general Zod's dead body, but dooms day stabbed him, killing them both. Mr. Luthor lost his hair and was put into jail, vowing revenge on you and daddy for making his plans fail because he had worshipped Zod and was trying to bring his plans to reality. But I didn't know Kal was alive in this time." She said.

Kara was shaking. Kal was to die in the future? What was happening in Chloe's time? What about Alex, Winn, James, Cat, Eliza,...

..Mon El?

She sighed and pit Chloe down, as she went to the kitchen to get some Chloe snacks.

"Um Chloe, what do you want as a snack?" She asked shaking as she looked round the fridge.

"Um, a sandwich." She said after a couple minutes

Kara nodded. "C'mon. I'll get you McDonald's."

Chloe nodded, not understanding what she meant. "Mommy, you can't tell anyone what I told you about Kal, it will cause problems with the spacetime continuum, changing the future." She said as serious as a six year old could.

Kara nodded as they waked out the door.

 ***Oprea singing* liiiiinnnnneee brrrreeeeeeaaaaakkkkkkk**

Kara gulped as she wales out of the elevator to her office, Chloe trailing behind her. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked around.

When they made it to her office, Chloe ran to her desk chair and sat down, spinning in it. Kara smiled smiled as she put her purse down on the desk, as well as Chloe's big Mac and large fries and Coke. She still ate a lot, but not as much as Kara. Though she ate like a beast though.

And that was a snack for in case she for hungry.

She smiled as Chloe continued to spin in the chair making siren sounds that she ad heard while watching TV. When she stopped, Chloe smiled, her head swaying and her pigtails were hanging by her shoulders.

"That was fun." She said trying to stand up, only to success in...

...falling to the floor.

She smiled and stood up, holding on to the desk for support as Kara sat down in the chair and turned the TV on for herself. She looked at Chloe, who had made her way to the couch in her office and was sitting down. Kara blinked and pulled out her phone.

"Here Chloe, play some games because you'll get bored watching the news all day." She said, putting in the password and handing it to her. Chloe smiled.

"Thanks mommy." She said as she heard candy crush being played. She smiled and started her work, but she didn't get far when she heard a voice and knocking on the door.

"Kara? You in their?" She gasped and looked through the door. Chloe jumped and ran to Kara.

James and Winn were outside.

 **Dun dun dun. Haha clifhager. read and review. This chappie was over 1000 words special treat for this being the most popular story yet. Keep the reviews comin. Woo h** **ooo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello people, I am posting another chappie. I'm on summer break, so I can post wheneva I wanna.* throws confetti and grabbed a champagne bottle*WOOOO HOOOOO. my friends tell me I act like I'm high, but I'm just a happy person in life hahaha. Now to the Chappie.**

 **Chapter V**

Kara shooed Chloe under the desk as she walled towards the door, grabbing the handle. When she opened it, James was standing with his hands in his pockets, and Winn was fiddling with his fingers.

She put on a smile."Hey, what's up?" She asked. James glanced into the the room suspicious and sighed.

"Can we come in?" He asked quickly, rocking on his heels. Kara:s brows furrowed, but she smiled and the walked in.

"You like McDonald's now?" Winn asked, looking at the bag on her desk. Kara gulped inwardly and nodded.

"Doesn't hurt to give it a try, right?" She said, trying to keep her cool.

James and Winn casted sideways glances st each other. Kara sat back down in her chair and grabbed the MacDonald's bag and took out a fry, eating it and raising an eyebrow at them. James cleared his throat.

"So, um, Kara," he began." We saw you walk in and you had someone with you. Care to tell us who was it?"

Kara blinked,she knew what they meant. Who was Chloe. It was simple as that. She could see it in their eyes, and they wouldn't stop pestering her until they knew. She sighed as she looked under the desk to meet a very tisked off Chloe, who had on a very adorable angry face, crossed arms, and a pouty lip. Kara's brows furrowed.

"You owe me a fry mommy." She said angry. Kara smiled and chuckled, shaking her head at her daughter. James and Winn's eyes widened at the word 'mommy'.

" _Mommy?!"_ They shouted, staring at her like she was an alien. ***A\N: LOL I HAD TO WRITE THAT IN THIS WAS TO GOOD TO PASS.*** Kara glared at them as Chloe winced at the noise, her powers still new to her, so when people talked, it always seemed loud.

James looked hurt and Winn looked confused." Kara, what did she just call you." He asked looking from Chloe to Kara. She sighed and put Chloe down. Chloe grabbed the McDonald's and looked inside, searching for her precious French fries. She miles and pulled them out, sitting on Kara's office chair and eating them. That's when she notices James and Winn staring at her. She smiled.

"Hi uncle Winn. Mommy took me to work today." She said, the fries forgotten in her hand as she wrapped her arms around Winn's legs. He stiffened then looked at Kara, who's eyes widens and her shoulders shrugged.

"H-hey kid." He said, Patton her head and smiling. Chloe smiled and held her arms out to be picked up. Winn hesitated but shrugged it off and picked up Chloe, her resting on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at Chloe.

"I'm Chloe Zor-El." She said sqwirming out his arms and back to Kara's Spinny chair. Winn opened his mouth and looked from Kara to Chloe, who was drinking her Coke and playing on Kara's phone, paying her uncles no mind. Kara's brows furrowed.

"Chloe, say hi to James." She said, tapping her shoulder. Chloe looked at James with no emotion.

"Hi." She said with no emotion. James raised an eyebrow and waved. Chloe stared at him with her piercing blue eyes, and went back to playing her game. James looked at kara for an explanation, but she shrugged her shoulders and her eyes widened.

Kara sighed. "Any particular reason your here to?" She asked.

Winn looked up."oh um, Ms. Grant wants you. She asked who was the kid." He said, looking at Chloe. She rises and eyebrow, but it ended up with her wiggling her eyebrows like before. Win smiled at her and she smiled back.

Kara groaned. " what am I supposed to tell ms grant? I can't tell her Chloe is my _**kid**_. " she said.

Winn thought form bit. "Tell her that Chloe is your niece." He said. " Chloe, can you call your mom Auntie?" He asked her. She looked up at Winn, then to kara. She smiled.

"Sure Auntie Kara." She said, wriggling her brows. Kara smiled, knowing that she was doing it purpose.

"Okay. Come on Chloe." She said picking up Chloe and walking out the door, followed by Winn and James.

 **Line break *maracas shaking as well as butts haha***

Kara sighed as she put Chloe down. She adjusted her jacket and grabbed Kara's hand as she walked in.

Cat looked up at Kara, then she looked at Chloe, who had let go of Kara's hand an had her arms crossed, waiting. Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Kara I didn't know it was bring your child to work day. I banned that day after I had my second son."

Kara sighed and adjusted her glasses. "I'm sorry Mrs grant but my sister didnt have anybody to watch her so I had to bring her along with me." She said looking at Chloe.

"Mmhm." Said Cat rolling her eyes. "Well that's all I wanted, now shoo." She said looking down at the papers again. Kara sighed and took Chloe back out, only to run into somebody she forgot worked here as well.

Mon-El.

'Dammit' she though in her head.

 **Epic line break**

 **Ooooooo my gawd! Kara's baby daddy has arrived! What's gonna happen? What will Mon el say? What what wwwhhhhaattt.**

 **Hehw I'm freakin out lol and its my story.**

 **Sorry I haven't been posting, but I have been working on a new Supergirl story. Its called The daughter of the kryptonian and daxamiton or however you spell that... It reallybhard so don't complain if daxamite is misspelled. Let me know how its spelled in the reviews.**

 **Speak in of reviews...😏**

 ***rock music from electric guitar* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW *string breaks*...hehehe**

 **Seriously, review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy late 4th of July. This was supposed to be posted n the fourth, but fanfiction wouldn't let me sign into my account for the past two days...weird**

 **anyways, enjoy the chappie.**

 **Chapter six**

Kara's eyes went wide. So did Chloe's.. but for a different reason.

" **DADDY!"** she yelled, running to Mon El. He barley had time to react before she wrapped her legs around his and smiled, jumping up and down.

"I'm not you dad, but you do have one strong grip I'll give you that." he said as he tried to pry chloe off his leg, but she only held on tigher. Chloe smiled ans ran in circles around his legs. He stared at her for a while, she stared back at him.

Mon El glanced at Kara. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him to her office where Winn and James were. Chloe was still wrapped around Mon El's leg, but when they got back to the office, she let go and walked over to Kara's office chair, spinning in it again.

"Kara, who is that?" He said, glancing at Chloe, who was back on Kara's phone. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"That's Chloe. She's our...daughter." She said. Mon El's eyes went wide as he looked at Chloe for a while. He saw a lot of Kara on her, but their were some bit's of him on her. He slowly waked over to her. She looked up and smiled. then

"Hi Daddy. How are you?"she said smiling. He smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Kara smiled and walked over to the couch were James and Winn were. They glanced at Chloe.

"Does the DEO know about her?" Winn asked. Kara sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe they can help me find out more about her, but right now...I don't know." She said as she looked at Mon el, who was listening to Chloe talk about what ever five year old a talk about. She smiled and walked over to them.

"And then the princess flew off with the aliens and then they had a tea par-Mommy!" She said as she wriggled out of Mon El's arms and ran to Kara. She smiled and patted her on the head. Chloe smiled.

"Chloe don't you wanna eat now?" Aren't you hungry?" She said picking up he Mc Donalds bag. Chloe smiled and grabbed the fries and bit into one, only to find them cold. She frowned and looked data Kara, who was talking with Mon el. She looked at her fries and her eyes began to glow. When she finished frying the fries, she took a items and smiled. They were warm.

" **CHLOE ZOR EL! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT POWERS?!** " Kara yelped. Chloe jumped and stared at her. Kara was looking at her in scold. Chloe frowned and put on the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy. Forgive me?" She said. C collective of awes were heard from Mon el, Winn and James. Kara sighed ando scooped her up. Chloe made her lips wobble and even Kara awwed.

"Aww it's okay Chloe, just don't do it again okay?" She said as she put her down. Chloe smiled mischievous and nodded.😈 kara sighed and looked at Mon el.

"If Supergirl's enemies get a hold of those puppy eyes, we're doomed." She said. Mon El chuckled.

Line break

Kara smiled and she made her way into her bed room. As she changed into her pajamas, she walked back into the living room with Chloe and Mon el. Chloe was in a pair of cupcake pajamas that Kara had brought her. her blonde hair was still damp from her bath she had taken an hour ago.

"Chloe you hungry?" she said picking her up and bringing her into the kitchen with her.

"PIZZA!" she cheered as Kara opened the fridge. She smiled and grabbed the pizza box as Chloe squirmed out of her arms and ran back to Mon El, jumping up and down on his chest.

"Chloe my back is gonna hurt in the morning and I wont be able to play with you." he wheezed as he plopped her on the floor. She blinked and shook her head pouting, her damp hair spilling down her back.

"But I wanna play with you." she said climbing into his lap. he wrapped his arms around her as Kara came into the living room, plates filled with pizza in her hands.

"PIZZA." Chloe squeaked as Kara handed her the plate. she handed Mom El his and she plopped herself down next to him. Chloe scooted into Kara's lap so her feet were in Mon Els lap.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked her blue eyes sparkling with child like wonder. Kara smiled.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" she said as she grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix.

"Emporers new groove." she said taking a large bite of the pizza. Kara smiled as she clicked the movie.

Line break

Kara placed the plates into the sink as Mon El carried Chloe to Kara's bedroom. She walked in and smiled.

Chooe was sleeping in the middle, and Mon el was sleeping on the right side, one arm around Chloe. She gently crawled in. Chloe didnt budge, but Mon el jerked up. He looked at Chloe, her dirty blonde hair spilling all over the pillow. he smiled and pished it down before kissing Kara on the fore head.

"Good night Kara." He murmered.

"Night." she murmered half asleep. he smiled before drifting off as well.

Line break

 ** _AAAAAWWWWWW SO FRICKIN CA UTE._**

 ** _Okay so u guys kno the drill, read and review._**

 ** _also.i feel like ive been gettinv lazier with my posting. if i am i am really sorry, but summer school wont leave me alone cuz i go_** ** _t to many lates. i passed all my classes, but I w_** ** _as late so they put me in summer school darn all those fights in school. ugh but what ever. i dont know if i gous loke the way monel reacted to chloe cuz u gous have been waitingnfor mon el and alexs reaction. im so sorry of you dont like it let me know in the reviews. i need all the hate i can get so i can pudh myself to do better. thx_**

 ** _read and review😚_**


	7. Message

**Hey everyone I am a little stumped on who I should introduce Chloe to Eliza or Alex. Head to my profile to vote. It will be open for about two weeks, starting today. It will close on July 30 at sometime I can get it to close lol.**

 **Thanks for reviewing my story. The poll is again in my profile.**

 **-Myrtlethemurder101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! * gets angry glares for not posting sooner, but doesn't notice it cuz she's dumb*I don't see any angry glares yet for not posting in a while, but just in case...*makes kryptonite armor* there I feel safer already. Okay this chappie is the one guys eekkkk read to find out. But this is it...well, part one anyways.**

 **Also, the reason I haven't been posting is because I fractured my arm while riding my skateboard. I was trying to do a flip, but ended up landing on my arm, so no its like, broke. Seriously, you should see me now, typing with one hand and trying to drink my Coke. And it was my left hand, which I use to grab stuff. I am, like, suffering. That's why it took soo darn long to upload this chapter. Ack the paiinaa.**

 **But the all, I know y'all don't want excuses and its my fault for tryna do tricks when I know I can't. So I might be a little late for a little around...FOUR LONG MONTHS... I'm so sorry...**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

Kara blinked her eyes open and turned around to see Chloe and Mon el sleeping... in the same positions.

"This is soo daddy-daughter moment!" she squealed quietly, snapping a picture of them. Chloe may look like Kara, but she acted like Mon El, that's for sure. She smiled at them as Chloe started to stir. She blinked open her big blue eyes and looked at Kara. she smiled and sat up instantly, jumping on the bed.

"Do you have to work today?" she whisper-yelled, trying not to wake up Mon El. But her jumping in the bed had woken him up briefly.

"Guys stop bouncing on the bed." Mon El whined, putting the pillow over his face. Kara and Chloe glanced at each other and smiled. Kara held up three fingers and pointed to mon El. Chloe smiled mischievous and waited on Kara's signal.

Three...

Two...

One...

* * *

"POUNCE!" Kara yelled as she and Chloe jumped over Mon El. He yelped and tried to get them off...

...only to success in bringing them all to the floor.

Kara laughed, but was the by her phone being called in for Supergirl. she sighed.

"The phone is ringing." Chloe said, quoting Wonder Pets. Kara smiled.

"We have to go. DEO'S calling." She said as she and Mon el suited up.

"Ohh. I wanna come with youuu." Chloe said. Kara bit her lip and turned to Mon el.

"Uhh,mm I-" She mumbled, but Mon el stepped in.

"Sure Chloe, just change your clothes ok? He said. She smiled.

" YAAAYYY!" She shrieked, before like Kara, spun around and was in her leather jacket and boots. She smiled before flinging herself at Mon el, who caught her and flung her over his shoulder gently like a potato sack.

"DADDY, NOT AGAIN!" She shrieked with laughter. Kara smiled as she took Chloe from Mon El and held her to her side. Chloe smiled as they headed to Kara's balcony. Quickly, she leapt from Kara's arms before running from Kara to the balcony. Kara raised and eyebrow.

"I wanna fly by self mommy. PLEAAASE?" She said. Kara glanced at Mon el, who shrugged his shoulders. Kara rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"If you feel like you gonna fall, land on my back, or...Daddy's OK?" Chloe nodded as She and Mon El took off, *A/N: Since this is AU, imma change up a few things. Mon el can fly, deal with it.* followed by Chloe.

* * *

 **OK, NOW YOU CAN ALL FANGIRL THAT MON EL CAN FLY! *only me shrieks* -_-...seriously... Oml, why bother ugh.**

 **But anyways, that all for today folks. Now review, or Chloe will give you puppy eyes.**

 **Chloe: Yea. I agreed in exchange for COOKIES! WHERE AR** **E THEY!?**

 **Me: Oh here, 🍪🍪🍪.**

 **Chloe: yaay. *puppy dog eyes* please review? For me?**

 **Yup. Straight from Chloe folks, REVIEWW, AND SHE GETS COOKIESSA.**

 **Chloe: Yaay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK guys, I finally got my new laptop. Yaaayyy.! Now it'll be a lot better for me to type. I can tell you why.**

 **So you guys know when your arm is broken, you have a limit. My fingers are open, so I am able to take the stylus and type on the on-screen keyboard. I use my tablet, but now in use the laptop. Noe that I use the laptop, I can type with my fingers. It's soo muck quicker to do and, you guys, get chapter eight uploaded quicker.**

 **Also, yesterday, I went to six flags. Since my arm is like, I can do a lot more then when we were first in the cast, and that was like, what four weeks ago. They let me ride. So I rode, Batman -sigh, Marvel fangirl and I have a thing for Batman-, Nitro, Superman, Harley Quinn, Joker, the Ferris Wheel, El Toro -Where your going 70 miles per hour! Crazy-, King Da Ka-I was up 400 feet in the air guys. 400!-and basically Every roller coaster there. You have to do the battle of Metropolis. 4-D is amazing! The secret, either don't eat until your done riding, or eat something light, like a banana. I had a doughnut and was perfectly fine. Then when I was done riding, I just got funnel cake and ice cream. Oh and I got a Henna tattoo. It says 'Loki's Army' and has a picture of a bloody rose with a snake around it. Super cool.**

 **I also feel like that they should have some Marvel rides as well. Oh well.**

 **Now, let's get into the chappie. This is it, Alex and Hank meet Chloe. Eekkk! I am so hyped writing this. Better calm down before I break my other hand. He he.**

 **This is a shout out to all my reviewers. You know who you are. Oh and LokiLover122. I love you you dummy XP. Give her. Shout oh and a happy birthday, which was August 7th.**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

As, the group landed at the DEO head quarters, Kara scooped up ***A/N:Chloe sounds like ice cream, lol*** Chloe ad they walked to the large screen, where Alex was waiting.

Kara's grip on Chloe tensed as she and Mon El walked over. Winn was there, followed by Hank. Alex had her back to them, focused on the screen in front of her.

But that didn't seem to bother Chloe, as a smile broke out over her face, an and screamed,

"AUNTIEE!" ***A\N:...bruh,***

Chloe wriggled out of Kara's grip and sped over to Alex, littlerally. She barley had time to react before Chloe was hugging her leg. She picked Chloe up and looked at Kara as Chloe wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Kara, Mon-El, who is this?" She asked sternly.

Kara bit the inside of her cheek. Winn and Mon-El watched with caution of how Alex would react. And Hank..

..was staring at Chloe, Alex, and Kara like a dad would when your kids did something terrible. ***A\N:LOL***

"That's your, um, niece." Kara said to Alex.

* * *

As Chloe napped on one of the infirmary beds with Mon El, Kara flew back from her mission, Clark on her heels.

Yes, as soon as Kara was done on her mission, she flew to Metropolis and had to pick up Clark to show him Chloe.

As the two entered the infirmary, Chloe started to awake, her blonde hair a little messy, but nothing she couldn't fix later.

She rubbed her big blue eyes as she tried to getup, but couldn't thanks to Mon Els arm. Her brows furrowed and she frowned as she wacked him. He started, causing Kara and Clark to laugh.

As Chloe hopped down from the bed followed by Mon El, she ran over to Kara, who's heart melted as she spread her arms out to be picked up. Smiling she picked up the six year old. Cork smiled as Chloe eyes went on him. She buried half her face I. Kara's shoulder, so she could look at Kal El.

"Clark, Meet Chloe Zor El, aka Chloe Dancers." She said. Chloe continued to stare at Clark, a honestly...

...It was freaking her parents out.

But then Chloe smiled, and waved at Clark. She got out of Kara's arms- which Kara realized she must've taught herself to do so she could escape people she didn't like when they were holding her- and walked over to Clark, who bent down at knee level so he was eye to eye with her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello Chloe, where'd you come from?" He asked. Mon El made a face and Kara watched intently.

That's when Alex stormed in.

"Ugh! I can't believe her!" She yelled, scaring Chloe, who covered her ears in pain, they still weren't used to people yelling, so she would cover her ears.

However, Alex worked for the DEO, and they had to shout pretty loud.

Louder then most people.

For that reason, Chloe had big tears spilling from her eyes. Everyone turned to her and Mon El, being the closest to her picked her up.

"Daddy it hurts." She whispered through her tears. Mon El's heart broke as he held Chloe to his chest. They had all winced at Alex's yelling, hence there super hearing. But Chloe was half Daxamaritan and half Kryptonian, so she heard far more than Kara or Mon El.

And yelling didn't help.

* * *

Alex felt a sharp pain of guilt as the tears on Chloe's face flowed freely as the doctor placed the headphones on her ears for her hearing test.

Turned out, she was fine. Sure she was gonna have a headache for the next couple of days, but she should be fine. The doctors had said to not talk normally, but in whispers or hushed voices so her head didn't hurt her as much.

So that how they found themselves now. Chloe in Mon El's arms asleep, because she had been crying for him. He found himself still running circles on her back as Alex and Hank talked to Kara.

About fifteen minutes later, Chloe woke up. Mon el glanced down and saw her rubbing her eyes.

A habit of his.

"You up princess?" He whispered, shifting her in his arms.

"Yeah. I dont feel good. I wanna go home." She said, eyes watering.

Kara walednin gollowed by Alex. She glanced at Chloe begore glancing at Kara.

"Hey Chloe." She whispered, stroking the small child's head. Chloe smiled wearily anf Kara kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, I wanna go home. My head hurts." Shr said, tears falling down her face. Kara's heart broke as she picked up Chloe, cradling her to her chest.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be over tommorow to talk about her. got it?" She said sternly.

Kara glared at Alex. "I'm sorry Alex, but she's my daughter. I'm a mother now, and I have to take care of my child." She said before adjusting Chloe and taking off, followed by Mon El.

* * *

 **Ohh..a cliffe. Bad Myrtle, I know. But my username is Myrtlethemurder101 for a reason. I gotta Murder the excitement. ehehe**

 **there will be a part three. but for now, can we get this story to 50 re** **views? If so, maybe I'll do a story with Chloe and her parents and fluff eh, how's that?**

 **A daddy daugher scene. This is for emiliasjones, when you asked for cutness, myrtle will give you cuteness. oh yea**

 **but yea 50 reviews and i will do a cute family story with Chloe anf her parets, as well as anyone else from supergirl.**

 **Kal els here guys. yaay**

 **Revviewww**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I've noticed that this is my most popular story yet and my marvel stories aren't. So I want you guys to do me a favor. In the last chapter, I asked you all to get my story to fifty reviews. Can we get there by chapter 10? I know its a lot , so please spread the word out about this story. Especially 'A small bundle of joy '. Let's get this to at least fifty, and I will do a cute story with Chloe an everyone.**

 **Oh yeah, so I have a baby cousin named Chloe, and she is just the most prettiest baby on the planet, seriously. I got the name 'Chloe' from her.**

 **Now time for Chloe and her parents ehehe. Oh and part three of Chloe meets Alex.**

* * *

Chapter IX

Kara gently blew on the soup she had made for Chloe, who was resting on the couch, listening to water flowing to soothe her headache. Kara had whisper yelled at Mon El to go get Chloe a regular shirt and a pair of sweats, and that what the six year old was in now. As well as Kara and Mon El.

"Chloe, your soups ready." She said soothingly. Chloe carefully moved her head so she could sit-up.

A few hours ago, they learned that whenever Chloe moved her head, shooting pain would fill it, and she would go brain dead for a few seconds before she would blink it away. Chloe had only been here got at least three months, but Kara felt like she knew her longer than that.

As Chloe gently slurped at the soup, Mon El walked in and decided he was going to eat the cold pizza that had been in the fridge. Grabbing the slice and a beer, he walked over to the couch and at down, taking a bite out of it. Chloe glared at him, but he didn't notice as he continued to eat the slice.

"Daddy...that was _my_ slice of pizza." She said threateningly. He turned to her, raised an eyebrow and looked down at the pizza. Kara raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her laughter as Chloe whacked his thighs with her tiny feet for the slice of pizza. Mon El sighed as he placed the pizza back in the fridge.

"How are you feeling Chloe?" Kara murdered, looking concerned at the six year old who had just fought for pizza. Now she was paler than normal.

"My head feels warm." She mumbled. Kara smiled as she kissed her forehead.

"All better now right? Because hugs and kisses make everything better Chloe." Kara said, wrapping her child in her arms. Chloe smiled and placed her feet in Mon El's lap as soon as he sat down. He frowned.

"Why must I have the feet?" He whispered to Chloe. She grinned wickedly, which was just cute for her.

"Because your daddy. And daddy _loves_ my tiny feet-ta." She whispered, wriggling her tiny toes. Mon El smiled at her.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"What the...?" Kara said as she looked through e door. Alex stood on the other side.

Chloe winced, tears welling up in her eyes at the noise. Mon El picked up the ear muffs, placing them on Chloe's head. She blinked before smiling.

Kara looked at Chloe, before opening the door for Alex. Her arms were crossed and she looked at Kara.

"We have to talk." She said, referring to Chloe, who walked over.

"Hi Auntie." She whispered, smiling. Alex looked down and raised an eyebrow, before waving a hand. Kara glared.

"Hi..um, Chloe." She said. Chloe smiled even wider, revealing two small dimples on her cheeks.

Pure adorable.

"C'mon Auntie. You have to watch Emperor's New Groove with me!" Chloe whispered, grabbing Alex's. Given she is the child of Kara and Mon El, super strength is something she defiantly inherited.

So Alex found herself being dragged to the couch. Kara went to AIT down, but Chloe shooed her away, giving her a look that said. 'Trust me, I got this.' Kara nodded.

"Mon El, I think Winn called." She said. But if he heard her, he probably ignored her. His main focus was on the movie.

"Shush Kara!" He whispered. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arms. Alex and Chloe laughed quietly as they heard his whines of protest being heard as they flew out the balcony.

Chloe turned to Alex. "Auntie Alex?" She said

Alex looked down at her. "Yes Chloe?" She said. The six year old crawled in her lap. Alex smiled. She was truly adorable.

"What did you wanna talk to mommy about?" She asked. Alex sighed.

"Something that would've had you taken away from them." She said. Chloe started crying.

"B-B-But I don't wanna get taken away from mommy and daddy! I wove dem!" She said through tears. Alex's heart melted.

"I know baby, and I won't let that happen. She said. " Mommy and Ready live you, and if you went missing they wouldn't stop until they've found you. Got it?"

Chloe nodded, wiping her big blue eyes. Then she spotted Alex's necklace.

"Ooohh. Pretty necklace. You have one just like that in my time." She said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who gave it to me?" She asked, testing her. Chloe made a ' _duh_ ' expression.

"Duh, Auntie Maggie." She said. Alex blushed.

"You know about Maggie?" She asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, Auntie Maggie like to spoil me. But don't tell mommy." She whispered the last part. Alex smiled as she booped Chloe's nose. She giggled.

"I'll keep it a secret. Here." She said, taking off the necklace and placing it on Chloe. Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Auntie Maggie gave this to you?" She said, holding it in her hands. Alex nodded and smiled.

"Consider it my gift. I can't have Auntie Maggie spoiling you and not me." She said, tickling Chloe. She laughed.

"Don't worry. Auntie Maggie doesn't always spoil me. You do too sometimes." Chloe said. Alex smiled.

"Good, now is s finished the movie. She said as Yzma turned herself into a small adorable bunny saying 'See, I told you so.' As the elderly cooed, before she was swept up by a hawk. Alex and Chloe laughed.

* * *

When Kara and Mon El returned, they were surprised to find Chloe wrapped in Alex's arms. Kara smiled.

Yep. Chloe knew exactly what she was doing.

* * *

 **Sanvers! I really didn't know who to pair Alex with. That and... I kinda ship those two. Sorry xp.**

 **Ughhhhh Chloe is soon frickin cutee. Mon El gets the feet. Ha!**

 **Special shout out to my bff LokiLover122 who helped me with this one, as well as the cute scene. Check her *record scratch* one story out...*crickets* yeah**

 **Yeah soon can we goe this to fifty reviews by the end of umm, August. If soo, maybe I'll do a chapter where...CHLOE GOES TO SCHOOL! I know you all wanna see it, so spread the word about my story, and I'll do a school chapter. How's that.**

 **REVIEW! AND CHLOE GETS FREE COOKIES!**

 **Chloe: yumm :..**


	11. Myrtles excuse she knows u don't want

**...Hi guys.. Myrtle will be back with chapter eleven...and Myrtle says she's sorry for not posting earlier. Please forgive Myrtle, for she has been a bad girl.**

 **Also, she's been distracted by Pandora and the fact that Thor Ragnarok is so close to date..sorry DC, Marvel will always havey heart...but sadly I have a thing for Batman tho :**

 **OK so some of you have been asking 'Whats Chloe's purpose?' Well guess what? maybe Myrtle be nice and tell you in the next of second to next chapter of we can get his story to fifty of more reviews by hmm**

 **Also, I have sadly losty muse, so if you have suggestions of how Chloe should meet these people, leave it in the reviews cuzyrtle has lost her touch of killing ideas.**

 **1\. Eliza**

 **2\. Hank (J'onn J'onzz)**

 **3\. Kara's virtual mom thingies (Forgot her name Myrtle is bad I know)**

 **4\. Maggie**

 **5\. Barry Alan (Yes their will be a chapter of the crossover later on, Myrtle can promise you that.)**

 **And basically that's it for now. Any suggestions just leave em in the reviews and I'll get back to you all as soo take me a nap bye.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy birthday Myrtle happy birthday your fourteen.**

 **For my birthday I plan to go see it and the death day. Eekkk and Chloe and I have the same birthday, so wish us a happy birthday in he reviews.**

 **Myrtle also wants to give a big shout out to Kitty22803. Myrtle think that those are the perfect way to introduce Chloe to everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Chloe's birthday request

Chloe sat down bored. Her parents were watching a scar movie, so they said she could go on the T.V. in Kara's room.

She flopped down on the bed. She looked at the date.

"Mommy Daddy tomorrow's my birthday!" Chloe yelled.

Unfortunately for her. A trailer of 'IT' came on.

"Chloe don't watch that!" Kara yelled. Chloe shoved her hand away and watched the entire trailer. She smiled.

"Mommy my birthday is on Tuesday!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

Kara's eyes widened. "Really? Well what do you want?" She asked.

The answer she got wasn't one she was prepared for.

"I WANT A BABY SISTER!" She squealed, jumping up and down saying 'hop, hop, hop'.

* * *

"Chloe asked for a baby sister." Alex said chuckling. Kara frowned and put her hands on her head.

"Yes, and I don't wanna let her down." She said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Does Chloe even know how babies are made?" Alex said, dipping her coffee. Kara gave her 'the look'

"She said 'You told me that daddy has to kiss you in special spots, and then poof, my sister.'" Alex bursted out laughing, spilling her coffee on the table.

"Not funny. Mon-El started laughing and Chloe had a look that said 'Waiting'." Kara said.

"Ha, yeah that's your daughter alright." Alex said, refiling her coffee cold. She set in front of Kara.

She sighed as she laser beamed it and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Auntie Alex?" Chloe said running into the room.

"Theirs the birthday girl." She said, standing so Chloe could sit in the lap.

"Hi mommy?" Chloe said kissing Kara's cheek. Kara smiled.

"Chile, are you sure you want a baby sister?, Maybe you could get a puppy?" Kara said.

Chloe thought for a moment. "Mommy if I get a puppy, can I get a sister next year?" She asked hopeful.

Kara bit her lip. "Possibly." She lied. Chloe's face lit up.

"A puppy, a puppy Mommy I want a puppy." Chloe said excitedly. Kara smiled.

"Then we'll go get one on Tuesday." Kara said smiling.

* * *

Chile smiled as she walked out the door with a baby golden retriever. She sat in the front as they drove to Eliza's house.

"We're gonna go see Grandma Eliza right mommy?" Chloe asked the puppy asleep in her lap.

"Yes, yes we are." Kara said nervous.

* * *

 **Idk if you guys wanna know what I look like, but I will be posting a picture on my Instagram. It's briwnskin_jaide type it in just like that.**

 **Wish me and Chloe a happy birthday in the reviews, please?**


	13. More Fcking excuses by Myrtle

**Myrtle deserves the hate, she really does. Shes been a lazy and bad authoress.**

 **But i don't think i will be continuing this story on fanfiction. I think i will on my quotv account. The name is here (Name: Find me where the wilds things are) Click on the name and it will bring you to the site.**

 **I will be continuing all my stories on that site. Thats all. Sorry for the update. I will also fix chapter 11. that chapter was...never-mind. Anyways, I ill be posting it on my account soon, so be on the look out...**

 **Friend: Goddamit Myrtle, they don't want excuses**

 **Fine. Head their, it'll be up their soon. And yes, their will be more cuteness and fluff.**

 **~Myrtlethemurder101**


End file.
